1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collar and leash assembly for securing an animal. In particular, the present invention relates to a collar and leash assembly capable of locking an animal about a secure object.
2. Related Art
Prior leash and collar devices presented many problems for pet owners. Many establishments, such as supermarkets and restaurants, do not allow animals inside buildings. Often, a pet owner must leave their pet outside such establishments. In order to keep pets from escaping, pet owners often use a collar and leash assembly to attach their pet to a secure object. Prior collar and leash devices can be tied or latched to a secure object. Although these prior devices can successfully restrain animals, these devices often facilitate the stealing of pets. Thieves can easily untie such prior collar and leash devices with minimal effort. A pet could be stolen within a matter of seconds. Simply latching a pet to a post does not prevent stealing of a pet. Thus, a collar and leash assembly that could attach a pet to a secure object without the risk of being easily stolen is needed.